It's My Party !
by Mslyth
Summary: Un niño pequeño, un deseo que no se cumple, uun torbellino andante, ...mejor lean


IT'S MY PARTY

Eran las 9 de la mañana, el sol lo había despertado de su sueño nocturno, con sus pequeñas manitas blancas talló sus ojos grises tratando de apartar el cansancio, se levantó de la cama que a su corta edad le parecía muy alta, con un pequeño saltito, tomó el vaso de agua que había en su mesa de noche y lo bebió, corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes que sobrevivían a sus 6 años y los nuevos que saldrían, apenas alcanzaba el espejo así que subió al banquito que le habían acondicionado y se lavó con el cepillo con estrellitas titilantes, debía estar presentable para la ocasión, después de todo uno no cumple 7 años todos los días, y hoy era el día, llevaba 4 años pidiéndolo, debían dárselo, después de todo Ya era un niño grande y estaba preparado para esa responsabilidad, estaba  seguro de que lo recibiría, lo amaría mucho, porque gracias a el ya no estaría solito, después de todo papi y mami estaban muy ocupados como para estar con él, lo entendía, eran sus asuntos, pero el se sentía muy solito, y teniéndolo ya no lo estaría, porque el lo acompañaría, bueno, no era hora de ponerse melancólico, ¿cómo sería? Seguro ya estaba abajo, pero no quería arruinar su sorpresa, tomó un pequeño suéter verde y un overol para vestirse, completando con sus zapatos tenis y su túnica azul oscuro encima, se peinó y bajó corriendo los. ¿cuántos eran?....¿86, 87? Escalones que había desde su habitación hasta el comedor

–buenos días mami, buenos días papi – besó a la mujer

-buenos días pequeño, ¿listo para tu fiesta?

-claro papá, estoy ansioso- sonrió luciendo su espectacular falta de dientes de enfrente

Lucius sonrió, la ternura que le daba su hijo era innegable

 –estoy seguro que disfrutarás tu obsequio como nada

-lo sé, si es lo que me imagino estaré más feliz que nadie – volvió a sonreír, ya quería verlo.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y pronto se llegaron las 12 del día, la hora en que habían citado a los invitados, que eran desde el ministro de magia hasta el  ancianito que hacía el aseo en la escuela de Draco, por petición de este, ya que adoraba al viejecito por las historias que le contaba y como lo consolaba cuando se sentía triste, era como el abuelito que no tenía, el niño bajó emocionado a su fiesta, convivió un rato con los hijos de los amigos de su padre, hicieron actividades típicas de una fiesta de cumpleaños, y el niño recibió obsequios al por mayor, grandes pequeños gordos, delgados, de todo, pero no llegaba el tan esperado y deseado presente, se preguntaba que esperaban sus padres para dárselo, no importa, Seguramente querían hacerlo impacientar, era hora de comer, sirvieron los bocadillos acompañados de jugo de calabaza, que al le gustaba tanto, el pastel era de almendras con 3 leches, Draco estaba feliz con su fiesta de 7 años, pero solo faltaba una cosa ¿cuándo llegaría él?, Ya era hora, ya se habían tardado sus padres, ¿y sí? ? ¡NO! Eso no podía ser, ellos debían haberlo sabido, pero, seguramente solo eran suposiciones suyas, sus padres le habría comprado él...

El estanque se empezó a llenar de florcillas de colores y pequeñas esferas que estallaban lanzando luces de colores cuando entraron Lucius y Narcissa  con una gran caja forrada con un papel verde con pequeñas snitchs que volaban por toda su extensión dándole vida, finalizando el detalle con un gran moño plateado en el centro, ¡era él! Seguramente era él, tenía que ser él...

-Hijo, aquí tiene tu obsequio, sé que te va a encantar –

Draco lo tomó con sus manitas temblorosas, estaba emocionado, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo tendría, abrió la caja con sus ojitos brillando de alegría y emoción, brillo que se disipó cuando vio el contenido de la caja, si sonrisita se borró ante la cara atónita de sus padres, levantó el objeto buscando lo que él quería, no había nada, arrojó el envoltorio de papel por un lado y sacudió la caja esperando que el apareciera, no había nada. no le habían regalado un.....sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteo a ver a su padre...

-¿dónde está?- preguntó con desesperación

-Dónde está ¿qué? Draco...es la mejor escoba infantil que ha salido en el mercado, se que disfrutarás mucho jugando con ella- dijo Lucius orgulloso de su obsequio

-pero...pero...¿dónde está mi...mi...?...¿D"NDE ESTA MI PERRITO? – rompió en llanto con un grito  él había esperado ver a un amigo peludo saltar de la caja y que encontraba? ¡UNA ESTUPIDA ESCOBA! Y el para que diantres quería una escoba, el quería un perro, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su carita justo enfrente de sus padres y ante sus miradas atónitas.

-pero Draco, no llores, estás en tu fiesta te compraremos el perro después –dijo su madre tratando de calmar al pequeño que lloraba sentadito en el césped

-es MI fiesta tu lo has dicho. Y LLORO SI QUIERO ¿ENTIENDES? –tomó la caja y la azotó contra el piso saltando sobre ella- LLORO-SI-QUIERO- ahora tocó el turno a la escoba de ser partida en dos y arrojada al estanque de la mansión frente a la mirada atónita de sus padres.

-hijo cálmate... -trató en vano Lucius de calmar a su retoño que ahora iban por las mesas jalando los manteles con todo y platos, comida, copas, servilletas y demás, para que fueran a hacerle compañía a la escoba y a los peces en el pequeño estanque

-ES MI FIESTA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO- recitaba Draco a todo el que lo veía con cara de circunstancias cuando destruía la decoración de cosas flotantes, volteo las mesas con las patas arriba, terminó manchando su ropa con infinidad de cosas, mientras repetía lo mismo, mientras estaba todo el alboroto, nadie notó la presencia de un pobre perro callejero hambriento y con sed que se acercaba a olfatear las sobras de comida desperdigadas por el suelo, hans, el ancianito amigo de Draco tomó al perro en brazos rápidamente y sosteniéndolo con una manoy tomando con la otra el pequeño hombrito del torbellino que azotaba el jardín haciendo que lo volteara a ver, y que sus ojitos se iluminaran cuando vio lo que llevaba en brazos...

-mira pequeño Dragón, tus padres te obsequiaron la escoba, porque yo les pedí que me dejaran regalarte el perrito

los ojitos grises se llenaron de vida cuando el niño tomó al animalito entre sus brazos y caminó con él hacia la casa pasando a sus padres y a todos los demás de largo, aparentemente hablando con el perrito que ahora le lamía las mejillas feliz  de tener un amo a quien querer, y que sentía que lo quería, Draco estaba contentísimo con su perro...

- eres el perro mas bonito que he visto en mi vida, fuchi necesitas un buen baño, hueles feo, pero de eso ya me encargaré yo, ¿cómo te llamaré? Tal vez Harry, si, me gusta el nombre de Harry, -dijo mientras acurrucaba al animalito entre sus bracitos y entraba en la casa sin notar las miradas que lo seguían asombradas de cómo un perrito podía calmar hasta el mas infernal de los temperamentos.....

-así que solo quería un perro....-dijo Narcissa a Lucius antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos , con todo mundo dándole aire con las manos, mientras su hijo se encargaba de bañar, perfumar, vestir y alimentar a su nuevo amigo feliz de la vida sin ser conciente de lo que había provocado.

_It's my party and   
I'll cry if I want to  
cry if I want to,   
cry if I want to  
you would cry too   
if it happened to you._

FIN

Y bien?.....algo lindo para variar, no se escuché la canción de Leslie Gore  y como mi reto es sacarle una trama a cada canción que se me ponga enfrente, me salio esto  ˆ-ˆ  un chibi-Draco que solo quería una compañía para no estar solito, y la furia que se puede provocar en un niño, espero que guste...


End file.
